El primer amor nunca se olvida
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: una joven cantante perdio al hombre que ama, ahora mas madura y fuerte el destinole tiene la sorpresa de su vida.que pasa cuando 2 personas que se amaron tanto se reencuentra finalmente,renacera su amor nuevamente, o seguiran su vida como si nada RM-RL-SM
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Hola a todos,este es mi pirmer fanfics de robotech, de una mi pareja es rick y lynn minmei, creo que hacian una linda pareja,opinion personal, esta historia se desarrolla , cuando rick se decidio por lisa, en mi historia lynn minmei crece como persona, siendo totalmente diferente a la chica que rick conocio, sientase libre de leerla, sino no hay problema, yo escribo esta historia solo por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de robotech, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En la tierra Ciudad Macross:

En una ciudad casi desolada por la guerra entre los androides y los seres humanos, la gente que decidieron quedarse en la tierra ,tenia toda esperanza de revivir su planeta y poder vivir en paz antes de la llegara de los seres de otros planetas que llegaron en busqueda de poder , y destruir su mundo, afortunadamente gracias a un grupo de militares valientes bajo el mando del comandante Global y la valentia de un cierto joven llamado rick hunter no lograron cumplir con sus propositos, pero para eso la nave espacial conocida como SDf-1 tenia que partir nuevamente al espacio para evitar cualquier contrataque en contra de ellos, en esa nave el joven militar rick hunter se encontraba junto a su novia y futura esposa lisa hayes ,dejando en la tierra a una joven y famosa cantante con el corazon roto ,esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que Lynn minmei, que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio pensando en los ultimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida y que directa e indirectamente tiene que ver con rick hunter.

Minmei pensando:"_Si tan solo pudiera cambiar las cosas rick, lo haria sin pensarlo 2 veces, pero supongo que ya no tiene caso lamentarse por las cosas del pasado, tanta veces que tuviste ahi para mi, y yo nisiquiera te lo agradeci, esto definitivamente es el karma que pago por perderte rick , pero no pense que doliera tanto rick hunter,no me imagine que amar a alguien como te amo me doliera hasta morir"_

Extrañamente para ella y los habitantes de la tierra empezo a caer una llovizna , lo cual profundizo mas su dolor ,recordar el dia que vio partir al amor de su vida junto con otra mujer, una mujer que lo adoraba, que lo entendia, que lo escuchaba, que le daba todo que ella no supo darle...

Minmei sonriendo sarcasticamente: Bueno al menos te perdi por alguien mucho mejor que yo...la ironia de la vida lisa hayes, tu queria estar en mi lugar ,,,y ahora soy yo la que daria todo por estar en el tuyo en esto momento,,

_**Flasback**_

_"Minmei prontamente salio de su apartamento rapidamente en busqueda de rick hunter, tal vez seria egoista hacer un ultimo esfuerzo para recuperar al hombre que ama,total la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Ella sabia perfectamente que el SDF-1 partiria nuevamente al espacio, asi que corrio con toda su fuerza,como si su vida dependiera de ello, entonces aun respirando dificultosamente,finalmente llego a su destino, pero para su mala suerte ,vio el hombre de su vida abrazado con lisa hayes, la unica mujer que ha conquistado realmente a rick hunter, no hay que decir que eso le rompio el corazon ,mas cuando sin querer escucho las palabras que marcaria su vida para siempre..._

_Rick mirando fijamente a lisa: Lisa he estado pensando mucho en esto...pero que te parece que nos casemos en el espacio.._

_Lisa totalmente en shock; OH MY GOD rick estas hablando en serio quieres casarte conmigo_

_Rick besando suavemente a lisa: Claro que si novia ,ahora que ha pasado todo esto, y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti sin duda alguna que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo al menos que tu no quiera..._

_Lisa abrazando fuertemente a rick: Estas loco rick por supuesto que me casare contigo,te amo ,te amo demasiado , no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa finalmente"_

_**Fin del Flasback**_

Y asi es como de la noche a la mañana la vida de lynn minmei fue totalmente destruida, la joven lloraba fuertemente, perdio lo que mas amaba por sus acciones, y no le quedaba mas remedio que vivir con las consecuencias, pero eso no tenia que decir que sea facil para ella, para rematar su mala suerte sintio la presencia de alguien ,era su primo kyle, en estos momentos mentalmente se preguntaba que habra hecho ella en la otra vida, porque definitivamente estaba pagandola en esta y con creces..

Minmei mirando friamente a kyle: Que haces aqui kyle? no segun tu ya no me necesitabas mas, o es que vienes a burlarte de mi, porque de una te digo que no estoy de humor por estupidos reclamos..

Kyle mirando friamente a minmei: Estupidos reclamos minmei ,el que vaya a dejar de cantar para siempre es un reclamo estupido

Minmei sarcasticamente: WOW te tardaste mucho para enterarte de la noticia kyle, es verdad voy a dejar de cantar para siempre algun problema con eso, que yo este enterada ya no eres mi representante por lo que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Kyle furioso: No ves que solamente eres una chiquilla ,que no sabes lo que quieres, debe ser por ese patetico piloto hunter, que te dolio porque te dejo por una mujer de verdad...

En ese punto minmei por dentro se volvio a romper ,pensando que lamentablemente kyle tenia razon, pero en estos momentos y por primera vez esta dispuesta a tomar sus propias decisiones, y si tiene que poner en su lugar a kyle de una vez por todas entonces que asi sea...

Minmei mirando friamente a kyle; Sabes que tienes razon kyle rick me dejo por una mujer de verdad, ese hecho me consuela al saber que el va a ser feliz, con ese simple hecho me doy por sastifecha, pero la razon de no cantar es mi decision es la decision segun tu de esta chiquilla que siempre fue controlada por ti y los demas kyle-acercandose peligrosamente a kyle continuo-pero ya no, me canse, me obstine, me harte kyle de ti y tu aptitud arrogante, a partir de hoy voy a decidir que hacer con mi vida, te guste o no es mas ,soy yo la que no quiero verte mas ,sal de mi vida kyle, para siempreeeeeeeeee...

Y con eso se alejo dejanto tolamente en shock a kyle, sonrio mas tranquilamente siente que se quito un peso de encima, ahora a pensar que hacer con su vida, porque para ella estaba claro, a partir de hoy nace una nueva linn minmei , una chica madura,fuerte y decidida, que esta vez no permitira que nada ni nadie se meta en su vida, totalmente mojada y un poco alegre miro al cielo , murmurando para si misma..

Minmei mirando al cielo: Bueno rick donde quieras que este deseame suerte, voy a vivir una nueva vida,una vida sin ti, pero quizas es lo que necesite para crecer finalmente, te amo rick te amare toda mi vida, pero es egoista para ti y para mi si sigo viviendo en el pasado,asi que donde estes se feliz rick hunter que yo tambien lo sere...bueno al menos lo intentare...

* * *

><p><span>En el SDF-1 (En el Espacio):<span>

En la ciudad macross II dentro del SDF-1 todo estaba en la normalidad, la ciudad brillaba con luz propia ,salvo que su mayor entretenimiento para el publico general la famosa cantante linn minmei no se encontraba entre ellos ,lo cual hacia la ciudad un poco monotona. Mientras tanto en una disco ,en el centro de la ciudad , el comandante de la fuerza militar Rick hunter y su mejor amigo max ,estaban celebrando los ultimos acotencimientos, mientra que su novia lisa se encontraba con sus amigas claudia y mireya la esposa de max en los preparativos de su boda, por alguna razon desconocida para el suspiro profundamente quizas va muy rapido con lisa, mas cuando nuevamente esta confundido para variar, cierta famosa cantante aun sigue en su mente ,y el no tiene ni idea del porque, en ese momento su amigo se acerco a el...

Max mirando fijamente a rick: Hey rick estas bien

Rick suspirando profundamente: No max no se que me pasa ,desde que estamos aqui he estado pensando mucho..

Max terminando por rick: en minmei has estado pensando en ella verdad..

Rick nuevamente suspirando: Asi es ,no me preguntes porque y no te enojes conmigo max ,pero por alguna razon pienso en ella,aun habiendome decidido por lisa, ademas sabiendo que minmei no vale la pena,,

Max seriamente: Hay es donde te equivocas rick, yo tambien pense lo mismo de ella, que dejarte a ti por su carrera era lo mas inmaduro que alguien pudiera hacer, pero esa chica es una caja de sorpresa rick ,al final termino siendo mas madura e inteligente de lo que pudieras pensar...

Rick totalmente en shock : Pero que cosas dices max a que te refieres ,que paso entre tu y ella

Max suspirando profundamente: bueno rick te acuerda cuando afuera del sdf-1 le propusiste a lisa que se casara contigo-viendo que rick asentio-minmei estaba ahi rick ella escucho perfectamente todo entre lisa y tu ,ella vino por ti

Rick realmente sorprendido: Pero queeee? crei que ella estaba mas que claro que lo nuestro se acabo, ella vino por mi,dios porque

Max suspirando tristemente: Te sorprenderas quien es minmei realmente rick...aqui vamos...

_**Flasback:**_

_" Max caminaba hacia la base cuando vio a rick y lisa ,abrazados felizmente ,sonrio mentalmente al parecer su amigo le hizo caso y finalmente le propuso , pero detras de un muro vio a una chica llorando, se dio cuenta que era minmei, asi que sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta fue hacia la chica para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, sin sospechar que su conversacion que tendria con esa chica le cambiaria la vida para siempre..._

_Max mirando friamente a minmei: Minmei se puedes saber que estas haciendo aqui?_

_Minmei llorando en voz baja: Supongo que a darme la puñalada final max ,para eso vine aqui_

_Max confundido: A que te refieres minmei_

_Minmei mirando fijamente a max: Vamos max sabes a que me refiero se que no soy de tu agrado, que piensas que soy una niña mimada,consentida, manipuladora ,egoista, inmadura-viendo que max no contesto continuo-y tienes razon max,quizas soy la persona mas egoista e inmadura,pero te equivocas en una cosa max, si yo lo tuviera todo porque estoy aqui llorando por rick, porque max cuando canto no siento nada absolutamente nada max, porque si soy tan consentida y mimada como la gente dice porque mis padres murieron al frente de mi max ,porque..._

_Max no decia nada,estaba procesando todo,la chica que estaba frente a el no era ni la sombra de la popular lynn minmei ,esta era una chica que estaba encerrada y quizas por la perdida de rick, se libero, entonces minmei llorando mas fuerte que antes continuo con su historia..._

_Minmei llorando fuertemente: Max mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenia 5 años en frente de mi , si me amaban tanto porque murieron max,porque me dejaron completamente sola, porque siempre he estado sola, el rojo-viendo a max un poco confundido-odio el rojo no es mi color favorito y la gente piensa que lo es max, adoro el basket, el beisbol fui lanzadora hasta los diez años y no por presumir pero tengo un no hit no run en mi historia que tal...max crees que realmente adoro ser asi un titeres de los demas ,porque eso es lo soy para ti ,para los demas incluso para rick, se que me amo lo se nunca dudaria de el, pero lamentablemente ni el mismo me conocia realmente, el ni siquiera sabe que mi musica favorita es el rock pesado y no la patetica musica que canto, apuesto que nadie sabe que quiero cantar para mi solamente para mi, y no para los demas,,,,si piensas max que voy a evitar que rick se case con lisa, lamento decepcionarte,pero no , no te negare que viene a luchar por el ..jajajaja es mi primera decision que tomo a mis 18 años de edad que tal max ,es mejor tarde que nunca, pero lamentablemente es muy tarde para mi, pero lo creas o no ,lo asumo totalmente max_

_Max suspirando tristemente: Minmei no se que decir..yo lo siento..._

_Minmei sonriendo tristemente: Lo sientes de que max ,de no conocerme ,como disculparte que ni siquiera rick amandome como me amo no llego a conocerme totalmente, en cambio yo a el si max, se que rick es la persona mas maravillosa,orgullosa, valiente que he conocido, estima la amistad mas que nadie ,lucha por sus ideales, esta en contra de esta guerra ,pero aun lucha por sus amigos, por ti, por lisa, por su amigo roy ,para que se sintiera orgullosa de el, se que es timido,que no le gusta llamar la atencion,se que adora el te helado, una noche de cine o una caminata al parque, que tal si se cosas de rick que el mismo se sorprenderia.._

_Max en shock: Pero entonces porque minmei porque.._

_Minmei terminando por max: Porque lo aleje de mi, sinceramente max fue por medio a perderlo que tal , al final lo perdi de todos modos, las unicas personas que me han dicho te amo minmei fueron mis padres, y mira lo que resulto, rick me enseño a vivir, a sonreir a creer, pero me daba miedo terror, cada vez que lo veia en la batalla, porque yo lo veia max ,cada vez que estaba en peligro mi corazon se destrozaba ,era como repetir mi historia con mis padres, y no queria eso, perder a rick significaria morir literalmente, y vez estoy muerta en vida...supongo que tendre que vivir asi despues de todo_

_Max suspirando tristemente: Nuevamente minmei a pesar de lo que digas ,lo siento por todo me doy cuenta que eres una gran persona..ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atras..._

_Minmei sonriendo de verdad: Yo tambien,,,pero si alguna vez regresas a la tierra me gustaria que conversaramos mas, que tal un juego de nintendo soy buena en eso tambien_

_Max abrazando a minmei: Me gustaria eso tambien..jajajaja de veras eres mas de lo que aparentas..._

_Minmei fingiendo pucheros: que te puedo decir soy unica..jajajaja pero debes irte se te va hacer tarde...pero hazme un favor no quiero que rick sepa que tuve aqui, no tiene caso,es mejor dejar el pasado donde esta en el pasado...el sera feliz con lisa y yo soy feliz si el es feliz .._

_Max se sorprendio verla asi de madura noto que su rostro notaba una tristeza profunda pero tambien una seguridad en si misma,quizas la verdadera minmei esta a punto de romper el cascaron de su prision ,sonrio nuevamente a ella, y se marcho deseando que la joven sea feliz finalmente, ahora para max nadie mas que minmei merece ser feliz_

_**Fin del Flasback**_

Max suspirando tristemente: Y eso es todo rick,ella me pidio que no te contara nada, pero no seria justo que tu pensaras cosas de ella ,que yo mismo crei ,pero ahora se con certeza que no son ciertas...

Rick hunter estaba en total silencio despues de lo que max le conto acerca de su conversacion ,al parecer se invirtieron los papeles porque resulta que minmei si lo conocia a el como persona, y el ni la minima idea acerca de ella, siempre acepto que la manera de vivir de ella,era porque ella la eligio, sin saber que fueron los demas que la eligieron por ella, es mas nisiquiera sabia acerca de la muerte de sus padres ,ella nunca hablo de eso, a veces la vida te da unas lecciones

Rick en voz baja: Ella tiene razon al parecer nunca la conoci, es mas no intente conocerla, yo que me queje de su alejamiento ,cuando era yo el que se distanciaba de ella y sin saberlo...

Max seriamente: Mira no es para confudirte mas de lo que estas, pero estamos aqui y ella esta en la tierra, ademas tienes a lisa que tambien es una buena mujer y que te ama realmente, en la tierra quizas minmei este buscando su propio camino, por lo menos empezo al decidir no cantar mas...

Rick en shock : queeeeeee? no va a cantar pero porque?

Max suspirando profundamente: No te acabo de decir que ella queria cantar para ella misma y no para lo demas, se canso de eso ,ya no quiere hacerlo mas y esta en todo su derecho..

Rick suspirando profundamente: Si es cierto ,pero es una lastima su voz era unica, realmente tiene la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado, pero tienes razon max yo estoy aqui con lisa y ella en la tierra asi que es mejor dejar las cosas como estan

Max asentio y decidio dejar a su amigo solo para que medite lo que acaba de escuchar acerca de la verdad de minmei

Rick pensando:_"Bueno es demasiado tarde para nosotros minmei, siempre ha sido asi,solamente ahora tengo el recuerdo mas hermoso de ti, deseandome felicidad, y sere feliz minmei, al menos lo intentare, ahora deseo de verdad tu felicidad que encuentres a alguien especial en tu vida, y que te conozca de verdad,como no lo hice yo, pero hay una cosa cierta en todo eso lynn minmei que siempre fuiste y sera mi primer amor"_

Y asi sin saberlo tanto rick hunter como lynn minmei ,empezaron a emprender un nuevo camino,cada uno por separados ,sin saber que quizas mas adelante el destino le tenia algo preparado, pero ahora en la tierra una joven estaba iniciando una nueva vida, lejos de lo que alguna vez fue, es hora de que la verdadera lynn minmei se de a conocer ...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Ahi esta es un fics exclusivamente rick-minmei, si quieren revisen ,solo criticas construtivas por favor, escribo este fic por puro entretenimiento...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/Nota: ante todo gracias por sus comentarios se agradece el gesto de por lo menos leerlo ,pero...voy aclararle lectores algunas cosas, aun si eso signifique que quizas no me lea la historia, pero antes que todo soy sincera, primeramente dije 2 veces que mi historia es un rick-minmei,absolutamente 100% ellos como pareja ,no les menti, en ese sentido, respeto su opinion sobre minmei, pero ahora le digo que lisa tan poco es que lucho mucho por el amor de rick, en todo caso se unieron por que ambos se sentian solos por el abandono de sus respectivas parejas, tambien acepto el comportamiento infantil en minmei ,pero en la vida real, siempre las personas tenemos una razon para ser como somos ,alegres ,caprichosos, timidos , egoistas ,siempre hay una razon ,el caso que yo le di a minmei fue la muerte de sus padres, nuevamente es mi opinion personal, penultimo ,en venezuela de donde soy vi el anime no el manga por lo cual minmei fue la primera chica que vi,entre ustedes ni siquiera sabia de jessica, en todo caso disculpe mi ignorancia, sobre un fancfics incompleto yo tambien lo lei, pero en mi historia puede ser parecida, pero aqui mostrare a una minmei ,madura, independiente, decidida, fuerte, si aun quieren leerla bienvenido sea, sino no hay problema lectores,,,respeto mucho su opinion, pero deben entender que como escritora uno debe defender su historia... asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad; No poseo ningun personaje de robotech ,yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

En la tierra en la ciudad de Macross:

Una joven adolescente se paseaba por las calles casi desierta de la ciudad que alguna vez fue el centro de su atencion ,aquella ciudad donde era conocida unicamente por ser una cantante, mas por su belleza que por su talento, suspiro profundamente la perdida del hombre que ama definitivamente le puso su mundo de cabeza, ahora es que se da cuenta de tantas cosas, primeramente que el mundo no gira a su alrededor, no es que ella pidio ser asi, ella odia todo en lo que se convirtio ,de una niña que soñaba con ser enfermera cosa que nadie se lo hubiera creido,ni siquiera la unica persona del cual se enamoro realmente rick hunter, a una muñeca de porcelana manejada a su antojo por su propia familia, totalmente empapada volvio a suspirar profundamente, no puede seguir asi, ella tiene que cambiar sea por rick,por sus padres pero sobretodo por ella misma, tiene que aprender a vivir sin depender de los demas, tiene que luchar por las cosas sin tener que esperar a que se la den, en fin lyn minmei tiene que aprender a ser ella misma, pero ela mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrio felizmente, hoy iba a ser el primer dia de su total libertad ,a partir de hoy ,ni sus tios, ni kyle ni nadie le va a decir lo que tiene o no que hacer , asi que camino alegremente hasta llegar al restaurant de sus tios,y no hay que decir la reaccion de sus tios al verla mojada de pie a cabeza..

Lina asombrada por ver mojada a minmei: Pero minmei que diablos te paso cariño?

Minmei suspirando profundamente: Nada tia solamente estaba en el parque pensando y me agarro la lluvia desprevenida,nunca imaginaria que despues de lo que ha pasado en la tierra iba a llover tia ni adivina que fuera

Max seriamente: Ohhhh es que estaba pensando en rick hunter otra vez,por dios minmei ten dignidad , quieres ese chico se va a casar la proxima semana o es acaso no so sabias..

Minmei totalmente en shock; Taaan pronto pero como? como es que ustedes los saben

Lina mirando fijamente a minmei: Querida aqui hay una base militar si es que lo olvidaste que esta conectada con el sdf-1, ellos van a transmitir la boda para todos nosotros, es la noticia del dia..

Minmei pensando:_" ohhhhh tienen que estar bromeando,tan pronto se va a casar con ella, y encima de eso lo van a transmitir aqui,que yo sepa el padre de lisa esta alla con ellos, porque a mi, bueno que mas queda minmei solamente desearle toda la felicidad del mundo, gracias a dios que por lo menos el no me vera sufrir por perderlo esa si seria la ultima"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-me alegro mucho por ellos ,hacen una linda pareja

Max sarcastico: Para alguien que va a ver a el amor de su vida casarse con otra mujer, lo has tomado demasiado bien minmei

Minmei seriamente: Que quieres que diga tio que no me duele, que no sufrire por perder al unico hombre que he amado en mi vida, estaria mintiendo si diria que no,pero que mas da tio estoy cansada de esto lo perdi..ya feliz ..por mis decisiones, por miedo,,,por ustedes ,,,por quien sea pero yo lynn minmei acepta que perdio para siempre a rick hunter , a diferencia de lo que ustedes pueda pensar de verdad deseo que el sea feliz aunque sea sin mi...si me disculpa voy a mi habitacion a descansar ha sido un largo dia para mi..

Y asi subio a su habitacion , para encerrarse y no dejar que nadie se acerque a ella, en ese momento se lanzo a su cama llorando fuertemente.

Minmei llorando fuertemente: porque rick..porque me dueles tanto...porque no te puedo olvidar...por favor rick hunter dejame en paz ...ayudame a sacarte de mi corazon ...por favor...

Y siguio llorando esperando por un milagro que pudiera borrar de su mente a rick hunter..

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el SDF-1<span>

En todo el sdf-1 lo unico que se podia hablar era de la boda de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter, para las compañeras de lisa era todo un acontecimiento ver por fin los sueños de su amiga hecho realidad, pero para los amigos de rick, en especial max quizas nunca le debio haber dicho acerca de su conversacion con minmei, porque desde ese dia aunque lo niegue rick no ha sido el mismo. El joven comandante se paseaba por la ciudad ,como si estuviera esperando encontrarse con alguien , quizas con cierta cantante que siempre lo traia vuelto loco, pero ahora sabia que era mas que imposible volver a encontrarse, es mas suspiro profundamente no entendio la decision de ella de quedarse, sus tios estaban felices de venir al sdf-1 pero como minmei se rehuso no tuvieron mas que quedarse por el bienestar de la joven, tal vez era mejor asi ,no podia esperar que ella viva aqui,estando el con lisa, solo deseaba verla una vez mas para terminar bien las cosas entre ellos, despues de lo que max le conto ,sabe perfectamente ahora que el nunca trato de entenderla ,de conocerla realmente como era ,quizas sea demasiado tarde para eso,sentando en el parque su novia lisa llega despues de arreglar todo el asunto de la boda con sus amigas, finalmente tiene tiempo para el

Lisa abrazando a rick: Hey novio como estas..

Rick besando suavemente los labios de lisa: No tambien como la mujer mas hermosa de la galaxia que esta sentada a mi lado

Lisa sonrojada: Rick que cosas dices..si sigues asi hasta me lo creere..

Rick sonriendo a lisa: Pero si es la verdad siempre has sido la mujer mas hermosa que he visto lisa..solamente

Lisa terminando por rick: solamente estaba ocupado poniendo toda tu atencion en minmei verdad?

Rick suspiro profundamente amaba completamente a lisa de eso no hay duda segun el,pero no entiende porque lisa cada vez que quiere saca el tema de minmei como sino fuera bastante para el saber como terminaron las cosas con su ex-primer amor. pero lo que esta a punto de decirle lisa , lo va a sacudir totalmente

Lisa sonriendo a rick; Hablando de minmei ,he estado pensado en buscarla con uno de nuestros compañeros, para que nos cante en nuestre boda que te parece

Rick totalmente en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Y decir que rick hunter estaba sorprendido era un verdadero eufemismo, como rayos se le ocurre lisa hacer semejante propuesta el haya pasado lo que haya pasado con minmei jamas la expondria a semejante horror, es insolito ,increible que lisa piense asi, suspiro nuevamente espera que la inseguridad de lisa hacia minmei desaparezca porque si eso sigue asi despues de casados, el mismo augura que su matrimonio no sera tan duradero como ellos suponen

Rick suspirando profundamente: Lisa no crees que esta mal, despues de lo que paso entre los 3, no es mejor dejar las cosas asi como asi

Lisa seriamente: Por eso mismo rick no crees que debemos pasar la pagina, ademas ella misma nos dijo a nosotros que nos deseaba que fueramos felices juntos, no creo que haya ningun problema...

Rick pensando:_"Solo que mintio lisa, si es algo que minmei nunca ha sabido hacer es mentir lisa,y ese dia se que estaba rompiendose por dentro al vernos juntos"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-bueno supongo que nada perdermos con intentarlo verdad

Lisa sonrio felizmente , abrazando fuertemente a su novio, mientras que rick oro a que minmei no aceptara, porque independientemente de lisa, en el dia de su matrimonio una parte de el se rompera con lynn minmei...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en la Tierra Ciudad Macross:<span>

En la habitacion de minmei, la joven no comio desde que llego del parque ,apenas si se cambio, se mantenia cerca de la ventana porque? ni ella misma lo sabia, quizas recordando cada vez que rick iba a visitarla y la llamaba por la ventana de su habitacion , una de esas veces fue cuando casi al final de su cumpleaños , el le regalo un broche que hasta el dia de hoy ella lo ha mantenido para si misma como uno de los mas valiosos recuerdo de rick, sonrio con tristeza quizas ese sea lo unico que le queda de rick hunter, viendo por la ventana el paisaje casi tenebroso de lo que queda de la ciudad, volvio a sonreir pero esta vez fue de alegria ,ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, si para crecer como persona ,ella tendra que vivir sola,es hora de tomar un nuevo camino, asi que recogio sus cosas y poco a poco bajo las escaleras, en ese instante sus tios la miraron fijamente sorprendidos de verla con maletas ,iban a decirle algo pero la propia minmei se encargo de ser ella misma la que le cuente cual fue la decision que tomo.

Minmei mirando fijamente a sus tios; Tia lina y tio max de verdad le agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi,aunque mas que bien me perjudicaron notablemente, no se si con intencion o no, pero creo que es hora de tomar mis propias decisiones

Max suspirando profundamente; Dime esto tiene que ver con rich hunter por el amor de dios minmei entiende que ese hombre no es para ti...

Minmei seriamente; Y tu entiendes de una vez tio no soy una niña ya, que me puedes controlar a tu antojo, obviamente perder a rick es un golpe muy fuerte para mi,,,,pero por dios no tiene nada que ver,yo solo quiero vivir, respirar mi propio aire, reir ,llorar, por mis meritos,y por mis derrotas, quiero ser yo misma es que no pueden entenderlo

Lina mirando fijamente a su sobrina: Pero minmei te hemos dado de todo, el alimento, la casa ,un hogar ,pero sobretodo amor

Minmei seriamente: Pero me falto disciplina tia, me falto respeto, me falto compresion, me falto amistad, tios es que no lo quieren ver me dieron todo pensando que me haria feliz cuando fue todo lo contrario mas infeliz no puedo ser, quiero crecer, madurar, aprender, ser yo misma por una vez en la vida, es que acaso eso es un crimen

Sus tios estaban completamente sorprendidos de la aptitud de minmei , mientras que la joven no se iba inmutar ante ellos, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabian ,es que la camara de video que lo conecta al sdf-1 en caso de alguna emergencia que pueda ocurrirle,estaba encendida, y cierto rick hunter estaba viendo y escuchando atentamente todo acerca de la"discusion familiar", pero minmei siguio sacandose todo lo que llevaba por dentro

Minmei llorando: Dejen de poner mi relacion con rick como excusa para lo que me converti, para lo que me hicieron, fui una niña mimada ,consentida, egoista como mucho incluso rick piensa de mi, pero el o los demas buscaron dentro de mi, se preguntaron porque era asi,facil la respuesta es no, para el, para lisa ,para ustedes era facil juzgar a un libro por su portada sin leer lo interior verdad ,pero saben que se lo dije al imbecil de kyle, y ahora a ustedes me canse ,me obstine, me harte,ya no puedo massssss, voy a vivir mi vida como yo quiera,aun sin tengo que hacerlos lejos de ustedes,,,,

* * *

><p><span>En una de las salas de control del SDF-1<span>

Y hubo un silencio sepustral en el restaurant, mientras que rick hunter no sabe que esta pasando, nunca en su vida habia visto a una muy furica lynn minmei, cosas asi no se ven todos los dias,en ese momento su amigo max se acerco a el..

Max: Hey rick que pasa

Rick susurrando a max: Baja la voz max, me estaba comunicando con el restaurant de la familia de minmei , al parecer estan en medio de una discusion

Max confundido : Pero que quieres hablar con minmei rick?

Rick suspirando profundamente; Porque lisa me pidio que queria que minmei cantara para nosotros,,,

Max totalmente en shock: Pero queeeeeee? como se les ocurre a ambos semejante crueldad rick,hasta yo se que seria romperle mas el corazon de minmei mas de lo que esta.

Rick seriamente: Fue lisa max la que insistio no yo,me crees capaz de lastimar asi a minmei, a pesar de todo jamas ,pero jamas pensaria semejante cosa, ademas algo me dice que ella no vendra ,tu mira la camara y me entendera,,,

Max no le quedo de otra que hacer caso a su amigo y se pusieron a ver la camara, donde una discusion familiar, originaria la libertad de cierta cantante..

* * *

><p><span>Regresando a la tierra Ciudad Macross:<span>

Minmei suspiro profundamente ,no sabia como hacerle entender a sus tios,que ella se sentia lista para empezar una nueva vida, desde cero, sin que nada la ate a su pasado, necesitaba con urgencia reencontrarse con ella misma ,pero al parecer sus tios no estan dispuesto a dejarla asi como asi, pero ella no daria marcha atras a su decision , no esta vez ni nunca mas, a partir de hoy ella misma seria conciente de lo que hace sea para bien o para mal, a partir de hoy ,ella misma eligiria, el color de su ropa,su peinado,su maquillaje ,todo lo que una vez fue tomado de ella, en este dia ella tomaria nunevamente las riendas para elegir un nuevo camino que la ayude a reencontrarse con la chica que alguna vez fue...

Minmei mirando fijamente a sus tios: Miren tios ustedes se quedaron aqui en la tierra no fue por mi,sino como su ganso de oro decidio no ir con el sdf-1 ustedes no podia perder a la persona que lo hizo ricos por tanto tiempo..

Lina totalmente en shock: Acaso minmei nos tas acusando de aprovecharnos de ti ?

Minmei suspirando profundamente: La verta tia no se si fue con buena intencion o no,lo que paso con todo esto, mi fama ,el restaurant en auge a pesar de la guerra, en fin si es por dinero puse todo a sus nombres asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, yo me llevo algo para pagar un apartamento propio para mi y despues vere lo que hare,asi que ustedes viviran tranquilos como siempre,en cambio yo,me forzare un nuevo destino por mis propias decisiones y no por lo que los demas dicten por mi...

Asi que camino hacia la puerta de salida del restaurant, con ropa sencilla ,totalmente diferente a lo que las demas personas estan acostumbradas a verla, se volteo nuevamente, mirando fijamente a sus tios..

Minmei sonriendo alegremente: Ahhhhh otra cosa que se me olvidaba si por casualidad rick hunter se comunica con ustedes,diganle que "un siempre y para siempre" nunca hubo en nuestra historia, que de verdad quiero que sea feliz con lisa, que yo nunca fui su princesa de cuentos de hadas,pero que tampoco el fue mi principe azul, porque si fuera asi un principe siempre sabe cuando su princesa sonrie de verdad o finge, y yo estuve bastante tiempo fingiendo una sonrisa y el no se dio cuenta de eso...y asi salio para siempre de la vida de sus tios para recorrer un camino que estara llenos de sorpresa..

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en una de las salas de control del Sdf-1<span>

Despues de como minmei desaparecio de la pantalla, inmediatamente rick hunter la apago para que los tios de minmei no se dieran cuenta que el y max escucharon toda la conversacion entre ellos y su sobrina. Max sonrio internamente al parecer minmei no bromeaba para nada cuando ellos conversaron en su ultimo dia en la tierra, pero rick era otra cosa, estaba pensando en las ultimas palabras de minmei de que ella no era su princesa ,y el no era su principe azul y no entiende el porque pero esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazon, minmei finalmente lo esta dejando ir, deberia estar feliz por eso, pero no es asi. Pero no tuvo mucho que pensar en eso cuando lisa,junto con claudia llegaron a ellos.

Lisa sonriendo a rick: Hey rick lo conseguiste hablaste con minmei

Rick seriamente: No creo que venga lisa,minmei decidio irse de su casa ,sin querer escuche la conversacion donde se despedia de sus tios...

Lisa suspirando profundamente: Diossss cuando uno finalmente cree que esa chica maduro , ella se sigue comportando como una niña, en fin no es nuestro problema de todos modos, claudia y yo tenemos que buscar otro cantante entonces..

Rick y max solo asentieron y decidieron acompañar a las chicas, pero el comandante hunter estaba pensando que a diferencia de su futura esposa, minmei si maduro mas de lo que lisa pueda pensar...

Rick pensando:_"Lisa si supieras al contrario ella ya maduro, minmei como dijo max es una caja de sorpresa, ojala que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida, se feliz minmei,quizas cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ,podamos rehacer nuestra amistad"-_saliendo de sus a su novia, esperando de corazon que su ex-novia sea feliz ,aunque sea sin el

Mientras en la tierra la chica que lloro en el parque ahora era todo lo contrario,estaba feliz como nunca lo habia estado..corriendo hacia la estacion del tren , sonrio como nunca ,esta vez nada ni nadie impediria que sea feliz, esta vez lynn minmei seria ella misma contra todo pronostico.

Y asi dos amores a distancia, cada vez se alejaban el uno del otro, uno con la esperanza de forma una familia con su alma gemela, otra apenas empezando a vivir, a conocer el mundo, un mundo cubierto por la tragedia de una guerra que parece ser eterna, pero que extrañamente seria la manera mas ideal de que la joven crezca y sea una mujer totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez fue...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Lectores disculpas de antemano si mis aclaraciones llegaron a molestarlos de alguna manera, pero yo soy una escritora totalmente sincera con la verdad siempre por delante, nuevamente de corazon repito es una historia rick-minmei ,si quieren leerla, estare mas que agradecida,sino no hay problema,con respecto a errores ortograficas en la misma, mi computadora se reinicio ,borro el word,estoy usando word pad,por lo tanto es un verdadero milagro hacer esta y otras de mis historias asi que si quieren revisen por favor ,,,,yo si seguire con esta historia contra viento y marea lectores...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Nota: Bueno volvi com mi historia, estaba realmente ocupada con otra historia que es de pokemon,realmente vale la pena ,tengo tanto comentarios ,en fin...voy a aclarar por 3 vez que este fics es un minmei-rick los que son fan obsecionados con lisa,abtenganse de leerla, yo desde un principio deje claro de que se trataba esta historia, alla aquellos que no entienden en español cuando dije firmemente que es un minmei -rick,asi que de corazon ,si no les gusta minmei,sencillamente no lean mi historia,fui totalmente clara con ustedes...le dije que eran libres de leerla , que si no le gustaba estaba bien por mi,sinceramente no pierdan su tiempo en defender a lisa, si le gusta tanto ella,sencillamente lean fics de ella que hay bastante,pero por favor no hagan comentarios pasados en mi historia...espero que finalmente este aclarado el punto...porque continuare con la historia..pese a quien le a quien le duela**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de robotech, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la tierra en la ciudad Macross:<span>

Despues de todo lo dicho entre ella y sus tios max y lina, finalmente minmei se sintio totalmente liberada de todo aquello que le ataba su pasado, se sintio mas tranquila, mas relajada sinceramente para ella,lo bueno de todo lo que le ha pasado, su separacion con su primo kyle, perder a rick hunter, y su enfrentamiento con sus tios, es darse cuenta que finalmente ella tiene las riendas de su vida, que lo que le espera ahora es saber que hacer ahora en adelante,tomando en cuenta que ya no tiene a nadie que le diga lo que tienen que hacer. Llegando a la estacion del ferrocaril se dio cuenta finalmente de todo el caos que ha dejado la guerra entre los zentraedis y los seres humanos,mentalmente oro por los caidos y espera de corazon que el sdf-1 donde quiera que este tengan mejor suerte que las personas que igual que ella decidieron quedarse en la tierra.

Minmei murmurando para si misma: Bueno minmei es hora de ver de lo que estas hecha...porque por lo se puede ver a simple vista,pasaran muchos años para que este planeta vuelva hacer el de antes.

En ese momento, con otras personas se monto en el ferrocaril,sin tener la mas minima idea de donde ir o lo que le tiene preparado en el camino, pero mientra este lejos de sus tios, mucho mejor para ella. El ferrocaril empezo a marchar y minmei estaba totalmente en shock en ver la destruccion de los lugares donde el ferrocaril pasaba, iban casas destruidas, humo,fuego ,ademas incluso habia resto de cuerpos tanto de humanos como de los propios zentraedis,lo cual casi se le rompe totalmente el corazon a minmei

Minmei pensando:"_es increible tanta destruccion,tanto dolor,y tanta muerte entre nosotros mismos,porque se muy en el fondo de mi corazon que los zentraedis son tan humanos como nosotros,hasta cuando la humanidad luchara entre si por el poder, por dominar a su adversario,que gana con eso, viendo esto ,nadie ganan todos pierde,sera que por fin reconoceremos que somos nosotros mismo y no las personas del mundo exterior que destruimos con nuestras propias manos nuestro planeta,mientras no llegue ese dia,dudo mucho que podamos recuperarnos de esta destruccion"_

Estaba tan distraida que casi no siente un nuevo ataque desconocido viniendo desde el aire,que ocasiono que una parte del ferrocarill ,explotara, en ese mismo instante el conductor detuvo el ferrocaril e inmediatamente se dirijio a los pasajeros:

Conductor: Pasajeros me temo que estamos siendo atacados,al parecer aun quedas algunos zentraedis en la tierra, por favor mantenga la calma, y quedensen quietos en donde estan...

Quedarse quietos y calmados ,lamentablemente para las personas que se encontraban dentro del ferrocaril,le parecia mucho lo que le pedia el conductor. Todos entraron en total panico, no sabian ni que hacer, minmei por su parte extrañamente se mantenia mas tranquila, sonrio ironicamente antes hubiera gritado como una verdadera loca,ahora esta mas que conciente que eso no ayuda para nada en situaciones extremas como esta.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el SDF-1<span>

Ajeno a toda la situacion que esta pasando en la tierra, las personas que se encontraban dentro del sdf-1 ,estaba viviendo una vida casi perfecta,al parecer en la exploracion que estaban haciendo la fuerza militar del sdf-1 comandada por el Capitan Global y sus demas integrantes,no habia amenza de cualquier fuerza alienigena que pudiera pertubar la paz de las personas a las cuales estan bajo su cuidado. Sim embargo ellos notaron que extrañamente un meteorito de gran tamaño orbitaba alrededor del sol,lo cual no le parecio nada normal su presencia mas cercana a la tierra.

Capitan Global mirando fijamente a claudia: Hay una nueva novedad acerca del meteorito claudia

Claudia seriamente: No mi capitan ,hasta ahora es lo mismo que sabemos,que su orbita girando al sol es mas rapida cada dia, lo cual creo que en un mes o menos ese meteorito chocara contra la tierra

Capitan Global suspirando profundamente: Supongo que lo que queda es esperar que eso suceda,lamentablemente nos he imposible por los momentos volver a la tierra, nos costo mucho e incluso vida de seres inocentes para llegar hasta aqui no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer nuevamente ese error..asi que sigamos atentos a lo que ocurra y esperemos que en la tierra lo maneje bien la llegada de ese meteorito

Claudia y sus demas compañeras asentieron en acuerdo con su capitan,pero algo muy en el fondo le decia que una nueva guerra en la tierra esta a punto de estallar,y que lamentablemente el sdf-1 no podra asistit a las personas que se quedaron en la tierra.

* * *

><p><span>En la habitacion de rick hunter:<span>

El joven comandante rick hunter tenia mucho en que pensar, su boda se aproxima cada vez mas, es decir en tan solo una semana, el se casara con la chica de sus sueños, con el amor de su vida, deberia estar emocionado, extasiado, brincando alegremente porque por fin el y lisa hayes, estaran juntos para siempre, y formaran una familia, familia que el siempre ha deseado tener. Entonces porque el no esta asi,es mas el esta inquieto, molesto y sobretodo teniendo en su mente la imagen de cierta cantante, ademas de las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por ella,mas cuando siente que algo malo esta apunto de ocurrir en la tierra y no tiene idea de que es, solamente desea que minmei este a salvo. Y para aumentar sus miedos, su amigo max entra estrepitosamente,causando que el se sorprediera de la aptitud de su amigo

Rick totalmente confudido al ver a max: Hey max que pasa? porque entras a mi habitacion sin nisiquiera tocar

Max tratando de recuperar su aliento: Primeramente rick yo tengo la clave de tu habitacion por casos de emergencia, y vengo asi porque tengo noticias de la tierra

RIck sorprendido: Laaaaaaa tierra? que esta pasando en la tierra

Max suspirando profundamente: Rick al parecer quedaron algunos zentraedis en la tierra, y actualmente la tierra esta bajo ataque

Rick totalmente en shock:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? tenemos que hacer algo max, debemos partir a la tierra inmediatamente

Max mirando fijamente a rick: Estas loco rick,estamos muy lejos de la tierra,apenas el sdf-1 puede observarla a simple vista, sabes muy bien como yo que eso es imposible

Rick suspirando profundamente: Lo se,max tienes razon es una idea mas que imposible, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme de las personas que se quedaron en la tierra..sobretodo...por

Max seriamente: Sobretodo por ella rick te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarle a minmei

Rick seriamente: A ti no puedo mentirte max eres mi mejor amigo,independientemente de mi amor por lisa, y porque me casare con ella, me asusta imaginarme que algo malo le paso a minmei, que puede morir y no estar ahi para protegerla.

Max suspirando profundamente: La verdad rick no deberias casarte con lisa si aun tienes tus dudas por lo que siente por minmei, pero si aun decide casarte con lisa,seria que empieces a enterrar en el fondo de tu corazon el recuerdo de minmei, por otra parte no te menti cuando te dije que minmei era una caja de sorpresa ,ella se sabra cuidar,si se enfrento a sus tios como lo hizo seguramente sabra portegerse de los zentraedis,no te preocupe por eso...

Rick suspirando profundamente. Tienes razon max, yo elegi a lisa sobre minmei,a estas alturas no puedo arrepentirme de mi decision, es mas estoy seguro de que lisa es la que amo sobretodas las cosas, minmei es solo y sera parte del pasado, ademas ella ahora sabe cuidarse por si misma, que tal y me acompañas a medirme mi smoquin para mi boda..

Max abrazando a rick: Asi se habla hombre, ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes estaras casado con lisa, con dos hijos ,con una familia de verdad, y minmei sera un recuerdo un recuerdo de tu pasado y nada mas

Rick sonriendo a max: WOW max vaya que si se te ha asentado el matrimonio con miriya, ya hablas como todo un experto...bueno vamonos ante que se me haga tarde y lisa no me mate

Y asi ambos hombres se olvidaron por completo de su conversacion anterior, pero rick hunter aun mentalmente deseaba que su ex-novia se mantuviera con vida, suspiro profundamente con los zentraedis nada se sabe, al parecer nada esta dicho con sus antiguos enemigos.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en la tierra, en la ciudad Macross.<span>

Un caos total era lo que reinaba en el ferrocaril,que habia partido del centro de la ciudad macross,hacia distindo lugares de lo poco que queda de la tierra, las personas aun siendo alertadas por el conductor del ferrocaril, aun se mantenia en panico,gritando , viniendo de lugar a otro, porque los ataques que efectivamente eran de algunos zentraedis que traicionaron a los suyos y decidieron quedarse en la tierra para seguir causando destruccion,cosa que lo estaban logrando sin duda algunas. De repente una chica de pelo rubio con dos coletas, se cayo al suelo y esta a punto de morir ,cuando minmei se lanzo sobre ella protegiendola con su cuerpo, por suerte ninguna de las dos resultaron heridas lo que fue un verdadero milagro para ambas chicas...mas calmadamente minmei miro a la chica

Minmei sonriendo a la chica. Hey estas a salvo, nada malo te paso, estas bien...

Chica sonriendo a minmei: Muchas gracias eres mi heroina, me llamo lucia y tu

Minmei sonriendo felizmente: Me llamo minmei, y no soy heroina ni nada por el estilo,soy simplemente una chica que me gusta ayudar a lo demas

Lucia sonriendo: Encantada de conocerte minmei ,se ve por encima que eres una chica muy especial

Minmei iba a decir algo,cuando nuevamente un zentraedi se acerco a ellas, inmediatamente minmei se puso en frente de lucia para protegerla ,cuando de la nada un grupo de chicos, montados en especies de robot ciberneticos, semejantes a los de la fuerza militar del sdf-1 atacaron a los zentraedis ,protegiendo a las personas que estaban en el ferrocaril. Mas tranquilamente, salieron 3 chicos y 3 chicas, respectivamente, lucia reconocio a uno de ellos, el que tenia la cabellera negra azabache de ojos zafiros...

Lucia gritando: SEIYA...SEIYA..SEIYA gracias a dios que estas bien

Seiya abrazando a lucia: me alegro de verte primita,pero se puedes saber que haces en este ferrocaril,cuando por aqui es territorio de los zentraedis, es muy peligroso estar aqui lucia

Lucia apenada: Yo se seiya lo siento ,estaba aburrida de esperarlos y decidi viajar,ademas gracias a esta chica-señalando a minmei- estoy bien,ella me salvo, es grandiosa, es increible seiya

Seiya sonrio a la habladuria sin cesar de lucia,pero cuando vio a la chica que salvo a su prima se quedo estupefacto ,nunca habia visto en su vida una mujer tan hermosa como la que tenia en frente, era una mujer de mediana estatura, de pelo negro brillante como el ebano, ojos azules claros profundos que el se moriria en ellos y la piel blanca como la por su parte no sabia porque se sentia intimidada por la forma en que el joven la miraba. y mas cuando el se acercaba a ella

Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Muchas gracias por salvar a mi prima, realmente eres unica bombon...

Minmei estaba en shock, una cosa es agradecerle por proteger a su prima,pero de ahi hablarle con tanta naturalidad como si se conociesen de toda la vida,no sabia porque pero eso la saco de quicios

Minmei furiosa: Mire joven no me tiene nada que agradecer ,para mi fue un placer cuidar de lucia es una chica increible,pero sepa algo joven no soy bombon,tengo nombre por si le interesa saberlo me llamo minmei no bombon entendido...

Todos el mundo estaba atonitos por el comportamiento de esa chica frente a seiya, al parecer la joven no le cae muy bien seiya, por su parte el sonrio internamente, esta chica capturo su corazon, y el esta firmemente en saber quien es ella en realidad..

Seiya sonriendo a minmei: Lo siento ,pero a mi me gusta tu apodo de bombon,asi que lamento informarte que seras siempre mi bombon que tal...

Minmei sumamente furioso: Nadie te ha dicho que trates a las personas como se debe,me llamo minmei...minmei entiendelo de una vez, aunque no se porque pierdo mi tiempo nisiquiera se quien eres tu...

Todo el mundo estaba realmente en shock, especialmente seiya, al parecer se encontro con una chica que no tiene la mas remota idea de quien es en realidad,lo cual lo llena de curiosidad con respecto a la chica que tiene en frente

Seiya totalmente en shock. En serio no sabes quien soy bombon

Minmei confundida: deberia saberlo

Y todo el mundo cayo estilo anime

Seiya confundido: en serio bombon no sabes quien soy yo, con lo apuesto que soy debes de haberme reconocido

Minmei sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya te dije que no, podras parecerte a un modelo o lo que sea, pero no se quien eres y ni me interesa saberlo,asi que si me disculpa me voy

Seiya murmurando para si mismo: al parecer no soy tan famoso como yo pense-mirando que minmei estaba a punto de irse-bombon me llamo seiya kou

Minmei confundida nuevamente: Y eso que?

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Soy el lider del grupo rebelde «Fuerza de la libertad»-susurrando al oido de minmei-creo bombon que este es el inicio de una linda amistad

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Como lo dije antes esta historia es totalmente diferente a cualquier otra,es algo alocada, dolorosa,romantica,y de accion, tome prestados algunos personajes de otros animes como seiya de sailor moon ,porque,porque amo a mi estrella de ojos zafiros, en fin ,nuevamente,es un minmei -rick a los fanaticos obsesionados con lisa-rick abstenganse de leerla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de robotech, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><span>Fuera de la ciudad Macross en la Tierra;<span>

Minmei actualmente no sabe quiénes son estas personas y mucho menos el grupo de "fuerzas de la libertad" lo único que entienden que al parecer no tiene nada que ver con la fuerzas militares tanto a los que pertenecen al SDF-1 comandado por el Capitán Global como lo que se quedaron aquí a proteger a las personas que decidieron tener una segunda oportunidad en la tierra. Pero estas personas que están frente a ellas, por sus vestimenta y su forma de expresarse definitivamente no tienen nada que ver con la milicia, por lo cual es inquietante para ella, la razón de ser del mismo, suspiro profundamente al parecer la humanidad sigue igual ,nunca se ponen de acuerdo a la hora de defender la tierra, y por eso fue que los zentraedis no le costó mucho a decir verdad la conquista del planeta, por lo cual a regañadientes se dirigió precisamente a seiya el chico que de una ya le cae mal,por su arrogancia y altivez con ella,

Minmei mirando fijamente a seiya y los demás: Bueno algunos de ustedes me pueden hacer el favor de explicarme que es eso de la "fuerza de la libertad"

Y todos se miraron entre sí ,no solamente la chica que tiene frente a ellos no tiene ni más mas mínima idea de quien era seiya, sino que tampoco sabe acerca del grupo que se ha dedicado secretamente a la lucha por la libertad en contra de las invasiones extranjeras, todos no sabían que decirle a la chica, salvo que yaten fue el primero en hablar finalmente

Yaten sarcástico: WOW al parecer esta chica es de otro mundo, es que ella vive en su propio mundo y no se da cuenta de lo que le rodea…

Pero minmei no se inmuto y le respondió de igual de sarcástica.

Minmei sarcástica: Tiene razón su alteza real, vivo en mi propio mundo fíjate que he estado tan pendiente de sobrevivir a los ataques de los zentraedis cuando estaba en el espacio, que no tuve tiempo en ver lo que me rodea además de desolación y destrucción, por lo tanto Einstein si tuviera consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor no estaría preguntando en primer lugar que tal.

Y nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral entre las personas que estaban con la joven ex cantante, hasta que se escuchó risas por parte de lucia y del propio seiya, que jamás pensó en su corta vida que su hermano el más frio de los 3,se iba a conseguir una chica que lo pusiera en su lugar, lo cual ocasiono tener más curiosidad por la joven que le salvo la vida a su prima, por su parte yaten no le ve gracia alguna para que todos sus compañeros se burlen abiertamente de él.

Yaten mirando furiosamente a sus compañeros: Se pueden saber de qué rayos ustedes se están riendo.

Lucia riendo más fuerte: jajajajaja que crees primo yaten obviamente te conseguiste alguien que te pusiera en tu lugar, y definitivamente eso no tiene precio.

Seiya sonriendo a yaten: Es verdad yaten si vieras tu cara en estos momentos, en fin mi bombón si es una chica de armas tomar

Minmei seriamente: Aun estoy aquí por si no se han dado cuenta, en fin como no me van a decir quiénes son ustedes, me retiro fue un placer conocerte lucia…

Iba caminando lentamente hasta que el propio seiya la tomo del brazo…

Seiya seriamente: Espera bombón no te pongas así, si quieres yo te cuento todo acerca de nosotros es más, porque no te unes a nosotros bombón.

Minmei totalmente en shock; QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Taiki mirando a seiya: Seiya no puedes estar hablando en serio, sin ánimos de ofender chica, pero seiya que te está pasando por la cabeza.

Pero ante que seiya pudiera decir algo , Lina una morena alta de cabello verde largo y ojos esmeralda, intervino

Lina seriamente : Yo también pienso que es algo precipitado ,sin embargo la chica demostró valor a defender a lucia de esos zentraedis, y a pesar que se ve por encima que no es una chica preparada para la milicia, necesitamos la ayuda que se nos pueda presentar taiki, sabe perfectamente nuestra situación actual.

Seiya pensando:_ "Lina si por mi fuera te haría un altar ahora mismo, ahora solamente falta que aceptes bombón, no sé porque siento que eres una chica especial bomboncito y el gran seiya Kou se encargara de descubrirlo"._

Lucia abrazando a minmei: Vamos minmei quédate con nosotros, si quieres yo te enseño todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestros robots espaciales, veras que te va a gustar al menos que tengas algo más que hacer. Please

Seiya mirando fijamente a minmei: Lucia tienes razón bombón nosotros te prepararemos en lo que necesites, realmente la situación de la tierra no es de color de rosa como las fuerzas militares hacen ver, piénsalo bombón tu harías parte de la diferencia, ayudaría a proteger nuestro planeta, tu misma lo dijiste estaba aislada en el sdf-1 quizás sea el momento de ver la realidad por tu misma no te pareces.

Minmei se mantuvo en silencio, pensando realmente que debe hacer, formar parte de algo que tenga que ver con la milicia, definitivamente no la iba ayudar a olvidarse de cierto rick hunter, pero por otra parte seiya tiene razón al decir que ella necesita ver por sí misma la situación real de su planeta, si en sus manos esta poder ayudar de cierta forma en la lucha por la supervivencia que así sea, ya no es la chica inmadura y creída que todo el mundo la tildo, es más nunca fue esa chica, ahora aparentemente estas personas le han dado la oportunidad de dar a conocer al mundo la real y autentica Lynn minmei

Minmei pensando: _"bueno la verdad que ni en mis mejores sueños considere que yo formaría parte de la milicia, al parecer rick, cuando finalmente me decido a olvidarte y enterrarte para siempre ,el destino decide hacer lo contrario, pero eso ya no importa tu estas en el espacio, difícilmente nos volveremos a ver, así que si con estas personas puedo tener una nueva vida, entonces Lynn minmei finalmente encontraste tu camino a seguir"_

Ya no tuvo que pensar más acerca de lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez sea precipitado, para ella arriesgarse como lo está haciendo, pero estando totalmente sola, y aquí con estas personas pueda aprender a ser ella misma, quizás esa decisión sea la mejor que haya tomado en mucho tiempo.

Minmei seriamente: Estas consciente de cómo lo dijo tu compañera yo no tengo idea acerca del mundo militar, si tengo conocimientos en primeros auxilios, en ese sentido puedo ser ayuda con los heridos, me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero en torno a la milicia soy totalmente sincera contigo y los demás que están aquí, no tengo ninguna formación en ese aspecto.

Seiya sonriendo sinceramente: Pero bombón acabas de decirlo, tienes formación de primeros auxilios eso sería de gran ayuda a nosotros, podría auxiliarnos en ese aspecto, mientras mi persona estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarte ha fórmate como un miembro activo de la "fuerza de libertad"

Minmei suspirando profundamente: Esta bien, si tus compañeros no tienen problema aceptare con gusto…pero espera lucia no sería la que me ayude a mi formación militar.

Lucia mirando fijamente a seiya: Es verdad seiya el hecho de ser la más joven no significa que no tenga experiencias, además yo se lo prometí a minmei

Seiya sonriendo maliciosamente: Lo siento primita pero el que se descuida pierde su silla….jajajaja….yo tengo más experiencia que todos ustedes ,quien más que yo para enseñarle a mi bombón, no es así bombón

Minmei suspirando profundamente: Si tú lo dices….pero deja de decirme bombón tengo un nombre si lo has olvidado.

Seiya sonriendo a minmei: Ya lo sé bombón, pero como te lo dije antes me caes tan bien que decidí cambiarte el nombre que tal.

Minmei sarcástica: Y supongo que yo debo estar feliz por eso..

Seiya sonriendo a minmei: No sé si feliz, pero si honrada bombón, no todos los días conoces al gran seiya kou, y resiste a sus encantos..

Y minmei y los demás cayeron estilo anime

Minmei suspirando profundamente: Supongo que el ego de seiya va incluido con mi decisión de formar parte de la "fuerza de la libertad", bueno todo no puede ser perfecto

Seiya fingiendo molestia: Escuche eso bombón

Minmei sonriendo maliciosamente a seiya: Bueno de eso se trataba seiya que me escucharas…

Seiya suspirando profundamente: no gano una contigo bombón. En fin bombón bienvenida a nuestro equipo oficialmente.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en la ciudad Macross II en el SDF-1:<span>

Mientras que en la tierra, las cosas no se están dando como las personas que se quedaron desearían que fuera, con relación a seguir estando bajo ataque de los zentraedis, aquí en la nueva ciudad macross dentro del sdf-1 el ambiente es otra cosa. Aquí por los momentos se siente una paz que se puede considerar como ficticia pero para las personas que conviven ahí es más que suficiente. El sdf-1 aún se encuentra a una distancia considerable de la tierra por lo cual no perciben con exactitud lo que está sucediendo en el planeta, salvo algunos ataques sin motivos aparentes en distinta zonas de la tierra, que para el comandante global no son considerados peligros, ellos aún mantienen firme su separación de la tierra considerando, que los problemas más importantes que tendría la tierra, son la futura llegada de una nueva generación de zentraedis, cuyo origen es del planeta omega, de otra dimensión, que nunca ha sido explorada ni siquiera por parte del propio sdf-1. Pero ahora incluso esta preocupación ha sido dejada de un lado debido, a la continua preparación de uno de los eventos más importantes como es el matrimonio que se llevara el fin de semana entre el comandante de las fuerzas militares rick hunter y la comandante de estrategias lisa hayes, el cual ha causado un total alboroto en el sdf-1, por eso se está llevando una fiesta en su honor para celebrar tan magno acontecimiento.

Claudia abrazando a lisa: No puedo creer que ya esté pasando esto lisa, en algunos días más y será toda una señora hunter

Lisa sonriendo felizmente a Claudia: Ni yo Claudia no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que soñé con este momento, para que finalmente llegara, quiero decirte que hasta ahora no me lo creo

Claudia seriamente: Y porque dices eso lisa.

Lisa suspirando profundamente: porque siempre vi a rick totalmente enamorado de minmei y de la noche a la mañana me dice que él me ama a mí

Claudia: pero tal vez en ese momento él estaba confundido lisa, ponte a pensar que minmei fue su primer amor, y que cuando finalmente él se resignó a que lo de ellos no tenía ningún futuro la chica aparece así como si nada

Lisa mirando fijamente a Claudia: si pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, yo siempre me vi como una amiga de rick nada más, no pedí nada a cambio por mucho que me doliera que el siguiera insistiendo en minmei

Claudia suspirando profundamente: tiene mucho que ver lisa, porque a diferencia de minmei tu nunca lo ha presionado por nada, y eso fue lo que aclaro su mente y su corazón, se ve a simple vista que te ama con todo tu corazón, o eres tú la que duda de este matrimonio

Lisa seriamente: no Claudia claro que no, solamente necesitaba aclarar mis miedos y tú lo hiciste por mí, sé que rick y yo seremos felices y sin la sombra de minmei de por medio

Claudia sonriendo a lisa: Bueno me alegra saber que puedo ayudar en algo, ahora futura señora hunter es hora que disfrute de su fiesta, porque quien sabe si volveremos hacer una en la situación actual en que estamos…

Lisa asintió y fueron a reunirse con sus otras amigas, para ver los regalos para la pareja y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, olvidándose lisa hayes de todos sus temores, y preparándose para un futuro con rick hunter a su lado.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la tierra:<span>

Después de que finalmente minmei acepto formar parte del grupo rebelde" fuerza de la libertad" se montó en el tanque –robot de seiya, para trasladarse junto con los demás a la sede del grupo ubicado en la ciudad Dakota, al norte de la ciudad macross, una ciudad totalmente desconocida para minmei, lo que hace que la joven suspire profundamente ,yaten el hermano del medio de seiya, al parecer no estaba muy equivocado al decir que ella estaba en su propio mundo, porque a simple vista ni ella misma entiende porque nunca se dio el lujo de visitar otras ciudades fuera de macross, supongo que no hay respuesta para esa pregunta. La ciudad igual que su ciudad natal estaba devastada por los ataque entre los seres humanos y los zentraedis, había sitios que aún se mantenían en pie, pero otros se puede decir que ni siquiera se puede saber que sitios eran antes, ante tal devastación, lo que a ella le sorprende gratamente es la solidaridad entre las personas, a diferencia de los que habitan el sdf-1 queriéndose engañar ellos mismos pretendiendo vivir una vida de mentira, como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Estas personas no eran así, ellos aceptan con firmeza y seriedad la gravedad de la situación, ayudándose entre ellos mismos, por lo cual minmei sonrió como nunca, no puede esperar para ayudar a estas personas que tanto lo necesitan. Entre tanto seiya al ver el interés de minmei en ver a las personas, sonrió gratamente ,al parecer hay algo que le atrae de esta chica, y él no sabe que es, pero siente que es la primera persona que está interesado en ver el fondo interno de Lynn minmei, suspiro profundamente decidió informarle a minmei, porque la existencia de este grupo militar.

Seiya seriamente: Bueno bombón antes de que lleguemos a la sede principal de nuestro grupo, es hora de que te contemos la razón de nuestra existencia…

Minmei a pocas horas de conocer a seiya se sorprendió de su tono de voz hacia ella, pues no ha dejado de molestarla desde que se conocieron, pero su tono en esto momentos implica que es algo serio lo que va decir seiya por lo cual se mantuvo en silencio.

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Veras bombón nuestro grupo ni siquiera debió existir, pero las fuerzas militares de la tierra, bajo el mando de un soberbio comandante, origino que nosotros estemos en estos momentos luchando por nuestra supervivencia sin ninguna ayuda exterior.

Minmei curiosa: Pero quien es este comandante y que fue lo que hizo para que ustedes decidieran formar este grupo aparte.

Seiya seriamente: El comandante era el comandante hayes uno de los más importantes dentro de la milicia, recuerdas que los zentraedis atacaron gravemente a la tierra a tal punto que nadie tenía la seguridad de haber sobreviviente algunos en la tierra.

Minmei solo asintió en acuerdo, porque estaba más que sorprendida por saber que directa o indirectamente el padre de lisa hayes tenía que ver con la formación de este grupo rebelde, nuevamente seiya continuo con su relato.

Seiya seriamente: Bombón cada uno de las personas que conociste, perdieron algún ser querido por las indecisiones de ese tipo, incluyéndome a mí, perdí a mis padres, y a mi futura prometida reiko, nos íbamos a casar al siguiente verano pero las cosas no salieron como se suponían que debían suceder.

Minmei tristemente: Lo siento seiya, no tienes que decir nada más sino quieres, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña. Y a pesar de tener unos tíos conmigo, siempre estuve sola en realidad.

Seiya sonriendo sinceramente a minmei: Ves bombón esa es una de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común, digamos que el destino me puso en tu camino…

Minmei sonriendo a seiya: Ahhhh y se puedes saber cómo sabes que es el destino y no la casualidad de la vida

Seiya sonriendo a minmei: Vamos bombón cuantas veces pudiste pensar en encontrarte alguien tan perfecto, inteligente, amable, maravilloso y extremadamente guapo como yo, eso no se da por casualidad bombón, acéptalo es el destino nada más

Minmei suspirando profundamente: Entonces bendito sea mi destino, y vaya destino que fue el encontrarte

Seiya: jajajaja así es bombón resígnate , solo queda la resignación bombón. Otra cosa bomboncito

Minmei seriamente: que cosa seiya

Seiya mirando fijamente a minmei: A partir de hoy nunca más estará sola bombón, nunca más

Minmei solamente sonrió sinceramente a seiya, agradeciendo de antemano lo poco que ha hecho por ella, sin saberlo seiya kou va a cambiar la vida de Lynn minmei para siempre

Continuara….


End file.
